And We'll Have Three Kids
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: Marinette had always dreamt of having three kids with Adrien, among other fantasies, but this was not how she envisioned it. One Shot, for laughs, may or may not add more


**Adrien and I will get married and have 2- no 3 kids and a cat- scratch that a dog and we'll love-**

Throughout her time as Ladybug, Marinette had faced many akuma. With each came their own abilities and ways to take them down. That being said, some akuma were more difficult to handle than others, but that didn't always mean they were more dangerous.

The Puppeteer was dangerous, able to take control of someone by using their doll, but the fight had been relatively easy. The situation with Volpina had been more aggravating than dangerous, as she only created illusions, and it had taken the superhero duo too long to break the akumatized object.

Ladybug's current foe, an akuma who called herself Carrier Stork, was on the irritating side of the spectrum. She didn't know the woman's reason for being akumatized, but whenever her laser managed to hit you, a kid would appear at your side and stick to you, practically begging for attention. "Looks like someone didn't get enough attention as a child." Chat quipped as he rolled her way after dodging an attack from the akuma. "What's the plan, My Lady?"

Ladybug didn't reply immediately, still trying to think of an answer. She asked Chat to distract the akuma while she sent out her Lucky Charm and complied without hesitation. The charm was a clean diaper. Ladybug sighed before scanning the area to formulate a plan. Simple. Block her sight, steal the laser rod, and free the akuma. Easy. Done.

Except it wasn't that easy. The akuma didn't fall for Chat's distraction like usual and spun around as Ladybug was leaping towards her, smacking her against the building on the far side of the street with a crack. The air left her lungs and Ladybug knew that if she had been a civilian, she might have broken a few things. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have some nasty bruises when she got home.

The loyal as ever Chat was immediately at her side, asking if she was okay with frantic eyes. "I'm fine kitty. We have to get the-" A laser made its way towards them, speeding through Chat as he tried to cover Ladybug and erupting in a blast of light. Explosions and loud yelling echoed in the background, but Ladybug was only focused on the small child that sat between her and her partner. The little girl had long, beautiful blonde hair, freckles splattering across their face, and vibrate blue eyes that matched her own.

Chat's voice was the only thing that pulled her out of her stupor. "-her akuma, my lady! What do we do?! Ladybug?!" Ladybug shot up, pulling the girl wrapping her hands around her arm. The disastrous noises that weren't usually present with this type of akuma flashed back to her, and she now saw their origins. The sight frightened her.

Another akuma. And if the flaming buildings, hordes of zombie-like creatures, and terrifying roars weren't enough of a give away, then the akuma's appearance alone was enough to warrant a 'danger, danger' alarm in her mind. A lion-sized monster with dark fur and very sharp, very-long claws and teeth paraded down the street showering the beautiful city with destruction.

"My lady, what do we do?" Ladybug looked at Chat in surprise at the hesitation- the doubt -in her partner's voice that had never been there before. They had dealt with tough akuma, even one akuma after another, but with their liability, along with the fact that this extremely powerful akuma could make an army of minions, and that fact that there were two akuma at once, made the superheroes hesitate.

"I-" The beeping of her miraculous made her heart jump. Fear flashed across the duo's faces. "I don't know. I'll… feed my Kwami and try and separate from… her, then come back." Her voice regained some of it's usual conviction. "Until then, don't fight them. Can't have my partner dying on me." She meant it to come out jokingly, but her voice fell flat and it sounded almost desperate.

"Then I bid you Adieu, my lady."

Ladybug nodded before making her way away from the battlefield. Seeing as the child wouldn't let go of her arms, she scooped up the little girl and managed to make her way, albeit rather slowly, back to the bakery. Landing on her roof, she opened the skylight and slipped into her room as the transformation disappeared.

Marinette didn't know if it was the work of some miraculous glamour, but was glad for whatever made the child let go of her arm. The little girl instead tilted her head and just stared at Marinette as she slipped cookies in her purse. "Mama?" The teenager froze, looking at the akuma-created child and seeing some sort of confirmation flit through her eyes. "Mama!" The blonde girl barreled her way off the bed in order to tackle her supposed parental figure with a hug.

Marinette could only stand there, slack-jawed, as her "child" nuzzled her face into her stomach. Tikki's muffled laughter wasn't making it any better. She glared at the tiny god floating behind the child's back. Tikki had the decency to look a little ashamed, but the emotion was quickly replaced with concern. "We have to go Marinette." The blond girl- Marinette wasn't sure if she should give her a name -looked between the Kwami and her mom in fascination. "Hawkmoth can only see through the eyes of the akumas, so the child is no risk for your identity, but you can't well fight with her attached to your hip."

"Momma, are you going to leave me?! Don't leave me alone, PLEASE! Please momma!" The small girl was nearing tears and Marinette almost gave in. Instead she brought forth every maternal instinct she was capable of and crouched to the child's level.

"I have to go and do important superhero stuff, OKAY? I'll be back before you know it. Besides, umm… It's nap time! YEAH! Nap time! So, that means sleeping, okay?" She practically shoved the younger girl onto her chaise, wrapping her in a blanket. "Mommy will be right outside." Marinette lied, pointing to the skylight. "So be a good girl and get some rest, okay?"

Her blue eyes looked conflicted before a joyful smile that made Marinette feel guilty split her face and she nodded, curling up Inn the blanket. "Marinette, the akuma!"

"Right! Tikki, spots on!"

Arriving on the scene, where two akuma were going around and causing havoc, Ladybug slipped in the alley between two buildings. She was so focused on her enemies that she hadn't noticed her partner slip down beside her and when he tapped her shoulder she spun around, bending him over and kicking him in the stomach before she realized it was her partner. "Chat!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. "I am so, so sorry!"

He gave her a pained smile and got back up to his feet. "It's fine, I'm clawtastic M'Lady, we should be more furrcosed on Hawkmoth's akumas. Speaking of which, what's the plan?"

"Umm about that… try and separate them?"

"Sound as good a plan as any, but befurr we continue I have a slight, kitten-sized problem." Ladybug raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "Well, you see, this kitty wasn't as sneaky as he should have been so now I might have a tiny little problem and-"

"Get to the point Chat." Before he could get to the point, the two superheroes were tackled by two small children. Ladybug looked at the little boy wrapped around her waist. A bluenette mop of hair sat on top of vibrant green eyes. She glared over at Chat, seeing a girl with the smell features around his waist. He gave her the same grin he always wore when they ended up in compromising positions or he was caught holding her hand too long. "Twice?"

"I'm sorry my Lady, but I beg your forgiveness!"

Before he could get over dramatic she sighed, pulling the child off of her waist. "It's fine, it's just now we have to get these two to safety." She ignored the cries telling her not to leave them alone, even as they broke her heart and promised that they would be back. A little smooth talking from her partner, who she noticed was surprisingly adept with kids, allowed them the freedom to escape without worrying about the children. "I know their just something the akuma made, but I'll be damned if they run out during our fight and get in the way. I don't think I could kick a kid out of the way to defeat an akuma."

"My Lady!" Chat said with a faked aghast tone, clutching his chest as if her were in pain. "Yet you would attack your precious cat without a second thought?!"

"You are a stray, so I have no doubts you'll be fine. Plus you're actually grown up, kitty."

"Ill have you know this alley cat is trained."

"And I'll have you know that we have two akuma to defeat." The playful air left and they both grew serious. This had never happened before and both the heroes were determined to ask their Kwami about it once they dealt with the akuma.

As the two heroes fought with Hawkmoth minions, neither thought about how they both technically had children together. Sure Marinette had always wanted to have three children with Adrien, but she never thought that it would happen and never in this fashion, especially that her would be her heroic partner, Chat If the other hero had put thought into the spectacle, he would have gushed about how beautiful his lady was in order to have such adorable children.

As the cleansing ladybugs spread across the city, neither actually thought that the children would be in that alley, and Marinette's room, when they returned.

But that's exactly what happened.

 **Yay! A little one shot that I had to do because I've been obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug for a while now and had to contribute to the Fandom! I might have more stories coming, but in the meantime tell me what you guys think of this little one shot!**


End file.
